Timothy Springfield
"Remember your sins Norwest, as I sure do" -Timothy's first words spoken to Ashley Timothy Springfield is a vengeful spirit seeking the destruction of the Norwest family for unintentionally causing his death. He becomes an extremely powerful opponent to any of the Norwest family's allies, including Bio-tech and the Talbot pack. Characteristics 'Full name: '''Timothy Jason Springfield '''Alias: '''The Tin Phantom, Robo Slenderman (Mikey's nickname) '''Hair: '''Possibly none, obscured by dashing top hat (formerly honey blonde) '''Eyes: '''Red (formerly brown) '''Likes: '''Unknown '''Dislikes: '''The entire Norwest family and any of their friends, large snakes (formerly terrified, now just has a distaste for them) '''Family: '''Mr. and Mrs. Springfield (deceased parents) Background Born in the 1930s and died in the 1940s, 10-11 year old Timothy Springfield was the only child of a small but moderately successful family of toy-makers, and as such allowed him to have an average childhood in those times. His family cared for one another, and despite Tim not making any friends, he still enjoyed life to an extent. However, this all changed when the Norwest family wanted to buy the Springfield family's land, by any means necessary. After several attempts that, despite failing, resulted in the Springfield family becoming barren in terms of money until this eventually culminated in the Norwests hiring a demolition team to knock down the Springfield's store, not exactly realizing that the shop also doubled as the family's house, and caved it in with them inside. Tim was the only one conscious at the time of his home destruction due to his insomnia, and the last thing he saw before his death was Mr. Norwest's ancestor overseeing the operation, as the poor child suffocated next to the bodies of his parents. Since the Springfield family's actual home was in the basement of the toy shop, no-one actually knew about their deaths, and the Springfield family was lost to history......were it not for one thing. Every few years since the Springfield's demise, the current CEO of the Norwest family suffers a disastrous "accident" that results in their death. While most people just chalk this up to pure coincidence, other more superstitious ones are keen to disagree, but are immediately proven wrong, when in reality these deaths are the doing of the ghost of poor old Tim, whose unyielding desire for revenge has kept his spirit from rest. Cut to the present, Timothy decides to end the Norwest family once and for all, by not only targeting The current CEO, but also his daughter: Ashley Norwest herself. Thankfully Springfield's not aware of Ashley's younger sister Natlie Norwest due to her being on a camping trip. Timothy makes an interesting first impression to Ashley by granting vivid nightmares filled with escalating amounts of traumatic imagery. Ashley then catches onto the fact that the ghost is stalking, as during a lunch break at school with the rest of her pack, she sees a tall and disturbing figure standing in a corridor facing her. Because of incident like this happening so much, Ashley (and some of her friends) begins to believe she's going insane, before culminating in an encounter with him in Kylie's library whilst she Kylie and Peter were researching Timothy to help combat him. All common sense lost, Ashley flat out yells at the ghost, telling him to leave her alone with tear-streaked cheeks, as she has done nothing to him. But when Timothy responds to her outburst with a blank stare, Ashley completely loses it and transforms with a roar of frustration, lashing out at her stalker, completely lost to her wolf side due to everything he made her suffer through. However, Ashley underestimates Timothy (and kinda forgets he's a ghost) as he effortlessly counters her attacks, even mortally wounding her to an extent, before tiring of the werewolf's rage and delivers a backhand so devastating, that it not only sends poor Ashley straight through a wall, but also causes her right eye to burst, sending waves of pain through the girl. As Peter and Kylie try to intervene without exposing their identity, which fails as the ghost smacks them against a wall, Ashley regains her senses and turns just in time to see Tim staring at her once more. Instead of fighting him however, Ashley bolts into the forest, fearing for her life. Surprisingly, Timothy is able to keep up the chase and cuts her off multiple times by appearing in front of her. Ashley is able to barely outrun him until she comes across Natalie, horribly beaten and drenched in her own blood. Ashley is too tired and horrified to notice that this was just another illusion, and her blood-curdling scream of terror and anguish is no more justified as Timothy appears behind her "sister" and snaps her neck. This proves to be too much for Ashley as she collapses to the ground, changes back and curls up into the fetal postion as Tim watches on, satisfied as his target proceeds to have a nervous breakdown. Fully confident that Ashley will no doubt commit suicide the first chance she gets, the vengeful whispers something in her ear, and disappears in search of Ashley's father, his true target. When the Talbot pack eventually come across their friend, they immediately rush her to the hospital, though later Sir John assures them that her eye will heal within a few days, but he's not certain about her mind. This turns out to be the least of Ashley's problems, as unbeknownst to her and the pack, that night would be the anniversary of Timothy's death, a time where he's most powerful. It also doesn't help that this particular night was also a full moon, meaning that when Timothy inevitably learns of Ashley's survival, nothing would stand in his way. ''Nothing Powers and Ablities As per expected, Timothy has the typical ghost powers of intangibility, teleportation and flight. But the powers unique have a heavy reliance of rust and corruption. He can corrode inanimate objects and buildings, and once he's taken full control of them, he can manipulate the substance like a geomancer with earth or a cryomancer with ice. He can also create horrific monsters from his rust. Trivia Timothy is based of the horror character of slender man and vintage toys of the mid twentieth century Timothy's theme tune is Twilit Ice symphony by Zelda Reorchestrated